The Sixth Experiment
by forever.stuck.in.her.dreams
Summary: In 1901 the Volturri did an experiment with 5 vampire couples to try and get them to have offspring, it worked but not to the Volturri's liking. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie think they are the only vampires born but is there a 6th experiment
1. Prologe

1918-Volterra,Italy

E.P.O.V.

Finally its my 17th birthday and the pain is over. For the last 17 years i have felt nothing but pain and have done nothing but train.

Now they are letting us go, me and my brothers and sisters. We are the chosen 5, others call us the miracle 5.

You see in 1901 the Volturri decided they would do an experiment, an experiment with 5 vampire couples to see if they could reproduce, which is impossible by itself, but to reproduce humans who grew up to become vampires on their 17th birthdays who would have extreme powers beyond even vampire understanding. But something went wrong and each vampire offspring did have extrodianary powers but were born as vampires and suffered from the blood lust since conception.

The offspring couldn't control their bloodlust while in their mothers womb and the power they got came from them killing their mothers in the 8 month of pregnecy and once they finished their mothers moved on to their fathers.

The Volturri took them in hoping their powers would grow stronger but, they didn't, they remained the same. They chosen 5 trained to make their power grow, to make themselves stronger. They became strong and fast and each had amazing gifts but they couldn't help but remember the price for their gifts, they remembered everything from be conceived to hearing their parents speak to them even though they weren't supposed to hear, and they knew their parents loved them even before they were born and how did they repay them? By killing them

I hated my power, as did all my siblings. Vampires came up to us everyday asking us to deminstrat to them and then tell us how lucky we are to be the only vampires in the world, besides to Volturri, to have such powers and be the only ones to be born as vampires, everyone eles had to be changed by being bitten.

Once the Volturri saw that we didn't have such amazing powers like they thought they didn't give us the special treatment as much. They offered us to join them but we refused we didn't want to murder humans like they did, we wanted to be different, we wanted to protect people with our powers (including humans). We told Aro the head of the Volturri about what we wanted and he said he knew the perfect people to live with, the Cullens.

The Cullens only consisted of a married vampire couple who wanted kids but of course couldn't have any and they also were "vegertarians" which meant they only fed off of animals and not humans we thought they would be perfect and we would get to stick together.

We all waited anxiously to meet them, fiddling around in our seats while the Volturri counsel watched us with amusment."Ahh here they come now." I looked up to meet Aro's red eyes which held pity in them and i knew the pity was for me, he had never really liked me because even though our gifts were close to the same we both knew mine was better.

Aro could read peoples minds, their every thought throughtout their entire life, with the merest brush of flesh to flesh. I on the other hand could read what they were thinking right at the moment they think of it and i could read their minds from a distance; I didn't need contact like Aro.

I turned away from his eyes to see a couple standing in the doorway following Jane, who seemed down today, probably because she wanted me to stay and join the Volturri so that she would get a better chance of getting me even though she disgusted me all the time. I decided to look into her mind and see if i was right _"How could he say no to Aro. We could have become mates, I know he want me like i want him. Oh! Hes looking at me again how i would love to feel his lips aganist mine moving as one and to feel him bene-" _I stopped there before i would become the first vampire in history to throw up.

The couple behind her look to be in their mid-twenties and wore casual, yet safistacated clothes. The man i took to be Carlise had blonde hair slicked back and was wearing black slacks with a grey and green sweater. The woman who was Esme was wearing a simple beige knee-length skirt with a beige long sleved shirt and had light brown hair. What caught be attention though was their eyes. Most vampire eyes were red because of the human blood in them but theirs were liquid gold.

_"I really hope they like me. Oh i hope im a good mother i wonder what they think of me! Maybe i should have worn jeans or something i probably look like im dressed for an interview or something."_ I decided to put her out of her misery and got up to meet them. They seem surprised but thrilled at the same time.

"I'm Edward. You must be Carlise and Esme its nice to finally meet you. This is Emmett, his mate Rosalie, Jasper, and his mate Alice." I gestured to each one as i said their names and when i got to Alice she jumped on Esme with a fierce hug and everyone laughed besides the Volturri who looked on with displeasure.

"Now Aro i know how much you wanted your experiment to work and im truly sorry that it didn't but i must ask do you plan on doing any more...testing?" Carlise seemed hesitant yet determined to ask at the same time and I could tell Aro liked that he had actually asked him instead of chickening out and not saying anything.

"No i do not plan on it. The experiments were pointless just a useless dream." he replyed with a smile on his face and i couldn't help but reach out to touch his mind to see what he was thinking _"Edward stay out of my head. Do you really think i would openly let you know what i planning on doing? I wouldn't mention this conversation with the others because you have nothing to report to them because i have no plans that you know of."_ Dammit he was good!

We talked for a little while then followed Carlise and Esme out the doors into twilight. I sighed in relief it was finally over! We didn't have do to worry about the Volturri anymore but i felt like something was going to happen. Something BIG.

I had a feeling we weren't the last experiments.


	2. First day back

First Day Back-Present

B.P.O.V.

I haven't been to Forks since i was like 2 and my dad had begged my mom to allow me to come and see him from Phoenix, were i lived at the time and i don't remember much about that trip since i was so young, but my mom and dad have pictures of me playing with other kids my age like Jessica, Mike, Erik, Tyler, Angela, and Jake who was younger then me by a year and was from La Push.

I don't remember much but i do remember Jake. I remember Billy, Jakes father and also my dads best friend, coming over the house while i was there and as soon as he stepped in the front door he looked at me with hated filled eyes and i never knew why. Jake and I took an instant liking to each other he had just turned two and his first words were Bellie and everyone knew he was trying to say Bella and everyone laughed besides Billy and his friend Henry Clearwater. That was the first time i ever met Jake and i know that i spent the day with him and Billy was inside the house talking to my father. I remember hearing them and Billy yelling "Shes not normal, shes not human!! How can you not tell?"

My father had been furious when Billy said that and i ran away crying because i didn't want to hear my fathers reply even though he seemed angry i had this feeling that Billy was right and that i was different from everyone eles and i was afraid if i stayed and listened i would hear my father say the same thing. Even though Billy and Jake left soon after i overheard them yelling Jacob couldn't stay away from me and he didn't care that his father didn't want him near me when i was 13 and Jake was 12 his dad came to Phoenix to see some relatives and Jake knew i was living there but "forgot" to tell his dad. Billy had somehow found Jacob at my house and yelled at him then turned and slapped me across the face i was shocked i had never spoken to Billy besides polite yes sir when i was 2 and he hated me for no reason. I was sure that would be the last time i saw Jake but he surprised me again 2 years ago when i was a sophmore in high school and Jake was a freshmen i got to school and there he was. He looked like he hadn't showered in days and his hair was longer. His whole body had changed at first i didn't reconize him. He had grown to be about 3 heads above me and had broad shoulders and an amazing toned chest i couldn't help but stare and he laughed but seemed nervous. I remember that day like it was yesterday...

_Flashback_

_I got to school today early thinking i was late and i knew just who to blame for it too Nina my friend had came over last night. When she walked in my room she tripped on nothing and fell flat on her face. I couldn't help but laugh because i was the one who normally fell and she laughed but now it was the opposite her face was so red! She got up like nothing happened and at first i thought she would just pretend like it never happened but then she screamed "I fell on the floor on my face and all you have to say for yourself is laugh! What type of friend are you?" I jumped off the bed and nearly fell myself and screamed right back "You do the same to me when i fall so how does it feel being the one laughed at?!"_

_Then we both fell on the floor laughing so hard we were crying "I'm sorry i shouldn't have flipped out over that your right i laugh at you too and im sorry but im SO going to get you back for laughing at me."_

_"Sure your are. Can you wait a sec i have to use the bathroom when i came back she seemed friendly again like nothing had happened and i actually thought she had forgotten!_

_But when i got to school early thinking was late i knew she had changed my clock last night knowing i would freak about it._

_I was thinking of ways to get her back when i saw someone walking towards me. He had black hair to his shoulders and wasn't wearing a shirt only a pair of semi ripped sweat pants. At first i didn't reconize him but as he got closer i saw his eyes and screamed "JACOB!!" and threw myself at him. He laughed but when i looked at his face he looked like he smelled something bad and i smelled my hair and it smelled like strawberries my favorite shampoo so i didn't know why i smelled bad to him._

_He realized what i was doing and laughed, pulling me into another hug that told me it had nothing to do with me._

_"Bella its great to see you. God it been what 2 years?"_

_"Yup! Why do you look like you smell something bad? Its not me is it?"_

_He laughed again "No Bells it isn't you i promise i can't tell you everything right now but i can tell you that i've changed...alot. I'm not supposed to tell you or anybody but i know you'll understand...maybe we should go sit on that bench over there." _

_He led me to the bench he had pointed at and took my hand in his. "Bella you know those stories about mythological creatures and stuff well...I'm one of them. I'm kindof a werewolf." He looked down and i knew he wasn't lieing. I threw myself into his arms showing him i was there for him and that nothing had changed. When we pulled away i looked into his eyes. "Jake I knew there was a reason you smelled like a wet dog today!" He just laughed and had a knowing look in his eyes but i didn't know what he was so sure about, but i had a feeling i didnt' want to know so i didn't ask._

_I ended up skipping school for the first time and spent the day with Jake._

_I first took him home so he could get cleaned up and gave him some clothes to wear and he took them but said he wanted to show me something first. He came out in his old sweats again and looked at me cautiously "Bells im going to change i want you to see me as a wolf." I nodded i actully had been wanting to see but didn't want to seem rude so i had kept my mouth shut._

_Jake stood in the middle of my room for a second still staring at me then the next second he was a russet furred wolf. I grinned this was so cool having my best friend be like a dog. I went to him and petted him and he made a sound that resembled a cats purr but this sound was more homey. I laughed then backed up and told him he could go change now. _

_He came back in with the clothes i had given him with a big goofy grin on his face and i knew it was because i hadn't been scared, i had accepted him for what he was._

_Later that night he said he had to go back home that he had just made the change and had to now meet the rest of the pack i wished him good luck and then he was gone._

_End of flashback_

It had been another 2 years since i had seen him. He had called me to let me know everything went well with the pack but that he couldn't see me again for awhile not until something big happened. When i questioned him he said he couldn't tell me but that it was something that would change my life and probably the way i saw him but i knew nothing would change the way i felt about Jake he was my best friend, he was like my brother, he was my other half.

I would go and see him later this week but for now i had to get ready for school i had been trying to procrastinate and lay in bed just remembering but i knew that i had to get to school and i really didn't want to be late for my first day. I was a senior so i knew that if i was late they woudn't be mad at me because i was knew and i was a senior i could sign myself in without Charlie ever knowing well he wouldn't know if this place wasn't so small but since Forks was a small town everyone knew everything about everyone eles so i knew that Charlie would still find out that i had been late so i decided that i would just be there on time today and not risk him finding out.

I dressed in jeans and a blue v-neck shirt. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror i knew what i would see, I knew that i was ugly. I had long mahogany brown hair that went down to my butt. I had big brown eyes and a too-skinny frame.

I got into my truck that Charlie had gotten me. It was brand new. I knew from overhearing him on the phone that he was still talking to Billy and i also knew that i was originally supposed to get Billies old truck but when he found out it was for me he refused to sell it to Charlie and Charlie then refused to speak to him again then hung up on him.

I got to school and went to the front office to see a plump red-headed lady sitting behind a desk. She barly looked up just asked my name and gave me my schedule and a slip of paper for all my teachers to sign. She also told me that when i got to my first period class that i would see a good looking boy with reddish-brown hair named Edward and that if i had any problems with getting to my classes just to ask him because i had every class with him. I sighed great just what i needed.

I got to first period pre-calc and went up to the teacher with my paper for him to sign. His name was Mr.Bryan and he sent me to an open seat in the middle of the class room next to the most gorgous guy i had ever seen. He had reddish-brown hair and topaz, liquid eyes and he was staring at me with a question in his eyes. I knew that he must be Edward and that i had every class with him. Wow i was sure i would pass out if i didn't sit down soon so i tried to hurry to my seat but of course being me i tripped on Edwards chair trying to go around him to get to mine. I was preparing myself for the fall when i realized i hadn't fell i looked up and he was looking at me intensely and i knew right then that i was inlove with him. I was shocked at first because i didn't even know him but i knew that i would do anything in my power to get to know him.

"Hi im Edward Cullen."

I somehow found my voice and said "Im Bella we have every class together so that you know sorry that i tripped i do that alot and thank you for saving me because i really didn't fe-" he kissed me!! I had been unable to stop talking because i was so trapped in his eyes. We broke apart for a second to look at each other and i had the urge to kiss him again and one look at his eyes and i knew he had the same urge. We heard two people cough and i realized we had our arms wrapped around each other with me still half way to the floor like i was still about to fall. The teacher glared at us and another guy who sat infront of me looked like he was going to punch Edward. Not my Edward!

We let go of each other and i sat down but i nearly fell out of my chair when he whispered "Later" and he took my hand under the table.

E.P.O.V.

About 17 years ago Alice had a vision of Aro trying the experiment again but we couldn't do anything about it. We knew we had to find this person before something happened and she killed someone or something. Alice knew it was a girl but couldnt' tell us anything eles at the time.

We had been in school for about 3 weeks when we heard there was going to be a new girl coming to school whoes name was Isabella Swan she was the Cheif of Police's daughter. When we got home i noticed Alice singing in her head trying to hide something but i didn't know what so i just stayed quite becaue i knew she would tell me eventually.

Carlise called a family meeting after he got home and we all walked into the living room.

"Alice you have the floor."

"Okay we all know that Aro did another experiment but i know now what happened with it." she paused and suddenly she was having another vision she quickly grabbed the tv so everyone could see, that was Alices power she could see the future and the only way that it had grown was that she could touch a tv or a puddle of water and you would be able to see her vision as well.

I was sitting in pre-calc when a girl walked in she was beautiful beyond belief with mahogany hair and big brown eyes and an amazing frame. She walked in the classroom and i knew it was the new girl that everyone was talking about Bella Swan. She noticed me instantly and walked by me fast and i saw myself just staring at her and it was obvious the look of lust in my eyes as i watched her from behind and i knew if i was human i would be blushing everyone in the family was staring at me and i could hear Emmett _"Finally Eddie gets a girlfriend! Maybe then he won't be so stiff" _he laughed at his own joke and was about to say it outloud when he saw me staring at him or more like glaring at him and he chose the wise choice to not say anything.

We continued to watch as she handed the teacher a slip of paper and he signed it then pointed to the seat next to me. I watched at i quickly looked down and then back up like i couldn't help myself but look and she noticed and started walkign faster when she went to move around my chair to the seat next to me she tripped and i caught her around the waist and i could see it in my face the same lust as before but stronger and even i could tell i wanted to kiss her. "Hi im Edward Cullen" was all i could manage i knew i was having trouble with coherent thoughts and i could tell she was too.

"Im Bella we have every class together so that you know sorry that i tripped i do that alot and thank you for saving me because i really didn't fe-" i kissed her even as i watched myself do it i was shocked he wasn't even a peck it was an actual make out session and i knew i was enjoying it. We broke apart and just stared at each other then i saw the teacher and Mike both cough and Bella and i looked around like we were just realizing were we were and i knew as i watched myself reluctently let go of her that i had found my true half, my soul mate, the love of my life. She sat down in the seat next to me with her cheeks blazing and i watched as i whispered to her "later" and i took her hand under the table she turned away from me so that i wouldn't see but with Alice's vision i still could and she had this goofy grin on her face the same one i was trying to hide from her and the vision was gone.

Everyone turned to look at me and they started laughing i didn't know why until Jasper said between laughs" Look..Down!!" I did and knew why they were laughing i was having a small problem that was getting bigger and bigger by the second i forced myself to calm down and slowly my pants felt normal again instead of too-tight.

"Well on top of Bella being your soul mate we just found the sixth experiment." Everyones jaws dropped to the ground even Carlise who is good at covering his emotions looks shocked at what Alice said." Yea i know shocking but Aro succeded. Shes human and doesn't know what she is, she doesn't even know that shes adopted. Her birthday is in 2 weeks she will change then. This is what Aro wants and has always wanted we have to protect her. Her mother found out what he was planning on doing to her and didn't care if she died she knew what happened with us and our parents. She ran away with Bella and she was born right here in Forks without the Volturri knowing. Bella also didn't kill her mother and i don't know what powers she will have but if Aro did everything right so far i can guarentee that girl will have some power."

I nodded and everyone left the room including myself i not only had to take in that i had found my soul mate and the love of my life but also that she would become a vampire in 2 weeks and would probably be the most powerful creature in the world. I would Bella in 3 days and i would do exactly what i did in the vision and i will get her to safety and explain everything to her and we would live together forever just the two of us sometimes and others with our family but i would be with her.

--

It had been 3 days and pre-calc was almost over i had did exactly what i had in the vision and i know that if i had never seen that vision or made the decision to do exactly what the vision said i woud do that i would have done it anyways because one look at her and i was hooked.

The bell rang and i waited for Bella to get her stuff. Her cheeks were still red and i liked it that way. We walked hand and hand to our next class and the next and the next because we had every class together and in every class since i was also new a few weeks ago i sat beside an empty seat and Bella sat next to me. At lunch she got her food and we walked outside and i realized we hadn't let go of eachothers hands since first period but i didn't care.

My family found us under a tree with Bella's food completely forgoten when we got hungry for something eles. They all laughed and suddenly the silence that i had had with Bella was gone and i realized that i couldn't hear her thoughts.

This must be one of her powers coming in early but i didn't care i loved her already with everything in me. I also knew without words she loved me too.


	3. Extremely important! Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Okay people if you haven't read the one on my profile then im writing on the story as well. I won't be able to update the story for about a week because in exactly 30 min or so im going on the 6 hour trip to my new home. Thats right im moving and my new house currently does not have internet. But it will if i have to pay for it myself! Ether we get internet in a week or i go to my cousins house JUST to update i promise you that i WILL update next week and most likely i will put up double chapters for ya! You guys who've reviewed you guys are AMAZING sorry for the confusion Aro's plans will show up in later chapters as Bella grows and her powers grow too!! Of course you guys are right about the clothes that Carlise and Esme are wearing because of the times but do you honestly picture Carlise and Esme dressed like hippies or something?? idk if you don't like what they are wearing then picture them wearing something eles because thats just one of the problems when i write i think something up and type it then post it without thinking about things like that. Well please understand i can't update until next week and once i get internet i will probably put ALL the chapters i have already written up which i will write alot so the book might end up being done in like 2 weeks or something lol and i plan on this being a series. (also i know it sounds somewhat like Maximum Ride kindof with the experiments but work with me here i consider this my first ever fanfic since i was young and stupid on the Harry Potter one and i never completed it so yea) Anyways wish me luck!!**

**Samantha**


	4. The Dream

B.P.O.V.

The rest of the day pased in a blur. I was in love and happier then i had ever been in my entire life.

Edward was amazing and so sweet to me. When he told me i was beautiful and i laughed at him and told him i wasn't, he got real angry like he wasn't going to start shaking me or something and yelled "Bella you the the most beautiful person in the whole world no matter what anyone has ever told you or will ever tell you!" I blushed and kissed him. I was only planning on it being a peck but as soon as our lips touched it was like to magnets that were stuck together and i couldn't pull away. I completely forgot my food and kissed him with everything in me just as his tounge lightly touched my lips asking permission to enter i heard people laughing right beside us.

Standing there were 4 other beautiful people just like Edward. They all looked different but the same also. All of them had the same liquid topaz eyes and the pale skin like Edward.

There were 2 girls and 2 boys. The 2 girls were complete opposites one with long blonde hair that tumbled in soft curls down to her waist and she reminded me of a model in dark ripped jeans and a tight My Chemial Romance band shirt that was the exact same one i had orginally planned on wearing that day and had decided to save it for tomorrow. The other girl had black spiky hair that went to her ears and she was wearing a short denim skirt with a white belly shirt with a jean jacket with only 1 button buttoned, she made me think of a pixie and looked strangly familiar. They each had a man standing with them the blonde girl was holding hands with a bulky black curly haired boy that was taller then Edward who wore jeans and a Green Day band shirt. The other man that was with the pixie looking girl had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind had blonde wavy hair and wore jeans and a green polo shirt.

I couldn't help but look back at the pixie girl i felt like i knew her from somewhere and i heard something that sounded like a whisper in the wind that said "Alice" i repeated the name and stood up.

Everyone looked at me as soon as i said the name and each pair of eyes i met held shock and confusion, besides Alice. She looked at me and i saw reconigtion in her eyes and her eyes got wider, practically about to fall out of their sockets.

Edward was the first to break the silence"How do you know her name? You guys haven't met."

All i could do was stare at Alice because the truth was i honestly didn't know how i knew her but i had dreams of her. I felt myself slipping into the dream that i had on most nights; Alice and 3 other beautiful people 2 women who were twins that that had black hair and a male that had his hands on the shoulders of one of the women who had mahogany hair, they all had one thing in common though, besides Alice they had red eyes. As the black surrounded me, the twin who didn't have the man beside her slowly faded and i appeared beside the other twin and the man, my dream had never showed me this before,when the twin faded i normally woke up crying. The couple smiled at me and walked foward to embrace me. Myself in the dream turned and i looked differenet, I was beautiful like all the others in the room and my eyes had turned red.

E.P.O.V.

"How do you know her name? You guys haven't met." Everyone was confussed besides Alice whoes mind had gone blank to me.

Bella just stared at Alice for a few seconds then collapsed. I quickly caught her and layed her down on the grass and turned to look at Alice and everyone followed my gaze. "Alice what just happened? Do you know how she knows you and why she collasped?"

Alice looked at me with sad eyes and nodded. She took off her locket and opened it and showed it to everyone. There were two pictures in it one showed a man and women smiling in wedding clothing and the other picture was of two women one of which i knew to be the bride in the other picture and the other women i didn't know but she looked exactly like the women beside her, they were twins. "Thats my parents at their first wedding they had both already been changed and the other picture is of my mom and her twin sister, Erica. After my mother was changed her whole family thought she was dead and Erica wanted to die as well. When my mother found out that Erica was planning on suicide because of their closeness she went and told her the truth that she had become a vampire. Erica insisted that my mother change her as well and after a few days she agreed. Erica met her soul mate Micheal at my parents wedding and they soon too got married.

"When i was young i would look at these pictures all the time and wished i could have known them and i knew that Erica and Michael were still alive somewhere but the Volturri wouldn't let them see me. I had visions of them coming and i would run to greet them but Jane would always find me first and after a few times i stopped running to see them. They joined the Volturri about 17 years ago i had a vision of them joining a few days before i saw the vision of Aro continueing the experiments i know why now." her voice trailed off.

"Why Alice please tell us!"

"They were the 6th couple. Bella is my cousin i don't know why i didn't see it before i guess because in the vision of you and her i was so focused on your reaction to her and that she was your soul mate and the 6th experiment that i didn't notice she was my cousin. Both of her parents are alive still they work for the Volturri."

We all looked down as Bella made a groaning sound and opened her eyes moments later.

"Edward?!" she screamed and sat up but calmed down once she saw me sitting there. I hugged her tightly and let go all but her hand.

"Are you okay, love?" i asked gentlely."You passed out after you saw Alice."

Bella turned to look at her and gasped." So it wasn't a dream i really did meet you." Alice looked at her and her eyes were filled with love.

_"Edward what should i do? Should i pretend like i don't know her or anything. Or should i act like she seems familiar?" _I nodded to the familiar part to let her know to go with that idea.

"You seem familiar to me as well but is there a different reason you passed out when you saw me?" Bella looked at Alice contemplating rather or not to share some information.

"Well..." she looked at me and i nodded to let her know to go on. "I actually had a dream. I have the dream on most nights but after i saw you the dream went farther and thats why i passed out."

"You had a dream?" Rosalie scoffed at her. _"God this girl is crazy. I can't beleive shes the 6th experiment. Shes so weak and pathetic" _I growled too low for Bella but loud enough for Rosalie to hear and she rolled her eyes and walked away. _"God Edward stay out of my head and start messing around with your human."_ I ignored her comment and looked at Bella again she looked confused and hurt by Rosalies comment.

"Don't worry about her tell us about the dream? Please?"

" Well I see Alice and 3 other people standing in a big room with windows everywhere and there are twin girls there more like women actually with long black hair and theres a man that has mahogany colored hair that has his arms wrapped around one of the twins they all have red eyes besides Alice. Then the twin without the man disappears and i appear and its like im watching myself walk towards them and they all smile at me and the last twin women runs and hugs me then i turn around and i see my eyes are red too. Normally the dream stops after the first twin disappears it went farther today. I've had this dream since i was a little girl and when i saw Alice i just freaked." She looked around at all of us and stopped on Alice then slowly got up. Alice saw what was coming and threw hersef into Bella's hug before she could even step foward.

"Maybe we are long lost family or something im adopted we all are." Bella looked down and started crying i jumped up and wrapped my arms around her and she cryed on my shoulder while Emmett and Jasper walked away and Alice looked confussed. _"What did i do?" _I shook my head to let her know not to do or say anything and let Bella cry it out then let her tell us.

"I'm sorry its just the reason i decided to move here was because i heard my mom and my step father talking about what to do with me and they said..I...was...adopted." I looked at Alice because she had told us earlier that she didn't know she was adopted she just shook her head and apoligized to me through her mind.

The bell rang and we all started walking off to class i knew today was going to be long and i had to make sure Bella was okay. I also knew that i had to explain to her in the next day or two about what me and my family were and what she would become on her birthday.

We were walking to class when Bella stopped suddenly and grabbed my hand pulling me to the parking lot. "Come on i have stuff to tell you. Theres some things that i've found out and i want to know your opinion on them." We got to her blue truck and i climbed in the passenger seat and tried not to groan. She drove so slow and she kept moving her hair or shifting nervously in her seat and all that made me do was take in her amazing scent and try with all my will power not to just jump her there in the car. I had a feeling that we wouldn't remain virgins for long and i almost laughed because we had just met today and i was already thinking about sex.

We drove up to a 2 story white house and climbed out. "Come on i promise the house won't swallow you." She joked, i grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, i couldn't take it any longer i needed to feel her and to know that she is mine and will one day very soon ,prehaps tonight if i kept the kiss going any longer. I broke away and sighed i would never get tired of kissing her.

She opened the door and ran up the stairs. Bella stopped infront of a door and opened it to reveal her room. It was tidy yet messy at the same time. Nothing was on the floor or out of place but the bed wasn't made and a towl and her PJ's were scattered on the bed. Just the thought that she was stand right where i was earlier this morning changeing made my pants feel tighter and i couldn't help but glance down to see that i had a problem. She followed my gaze and laughed.

"I would under other sercumstances jump on you but i have something important to tell you." She handed me a picture that was on her dresser it showed a younger Bella and an indian boy sitting in a photo booth with their tounges sticking out towards each other while they tried not to laugh hard so they wouldn't bite their tounges off.

"Your seeing someone eles?" my heart broke into a million pieces when i saw that picture and couldn't help but let the question slip.

Bella's eyes got wide and yelled "NO" before throwing herself into my arms. I sighed with relief but was curious now on why she would show me this picture.

She must have known what i was thinking because she said "Jake is...different about 2 years ago right before this picture was taken he told me something really big about him and that it would one day involve me but he couldn't tell me how. Maybe i should start at the begining." I nodded and she took a deep breath and continued.


	5. Truth

Sorry for the long wait everyone

Sorry for the long wait everyone! Its been hectic with the move and my computer had like a virus so it was in the shop all last weekend which made me sad but I also got something great as well…I got a Husky and one of my neighbors thinks she's also part wolf. Her name is Twilight if it was a male it would have been Edward. She's the sweetest thing, as well she doesn't jump besides on me when I come out first thing in the morning and she's not active! I don't normally like dogs because it you want to sit and read or watch TV dogs jump and bark at you until you play with them but I've ALWAYS wanted a husky because their so cute so I got her and she just likes to be petted and walked she loves walking which I walked her like 4 times yesterday. SORRY I love her SO much so I ramble on about her! Back to the story!

**I own Twilight, I own Twilight and yo-ou don't! (Excited mob runs at me) Wait I only meant my dog Twilight! Sick em, sick em girl! (Dog sits down on my feet so now I can't run and looks at me to pet her so I do) (Mob attacks me and Twilight lets them pet her) I don't own the book but I do own my dog.**

B.P.O.V.

I was about to tell Edward about Jacob because I felt that it was right and I don't know why. Edward has never met Jake but I have this feeling that they are connected together in some way. I wonder if Edward already knows about werewolves?

"Jake is...different about 2 years ago right before this picture was taken he told me something really big about him and that it would one day involve me but he couldn't tell me how. Maybe I should start at the beginning."

I was about to continue when Edward looked toward my bedroom window "Your dad is home and he won't be happy if he finds us in your room for the first day me and him meet." I didn't know how he knew that but I kept my mouth shut and that.

"Oh okay we'll finish this later then. Don't worry you're the only one I love." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips. It was meant to be a peck but yet again as soon as our lips touched they just didn't want to separate. I had always prided myself that I would be a virgin until at least my 18th birthday which was in a few days but I don't think I can wait that long. I was about to deepen the kiss when Edward suddenly stopped, grabbed my hand and ran out the door. We just made it to the kitchen when Charlie walked through the door.

"Bells! I'm home!" Charlie walked into the kitchen and stopped short when he saw Edward and me standing in the middle of the kitchen holding hands. "You go to school the for the first time here and come back with a boy!" He laughed and I was surprised that he wasn't upset. "How you doing I'm Charlie, Isabella's father."

Edward took Charlie's outstretched hand "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's uh I guess you could say boyfriend." He looked at me to make sure that this was okay and I nodded and smiled at him. Even with my father in the room I wanted to jump on Edward and just finish what we were doing before Charlie had gotten home.

"You staying for dinner?" I could tell that Charlie wanted him to stay to get to ask him more questions and I was grateful when Edward shook his head regretfully.

"I'm sorry sir but I asked Bella here to let me take her to dinner tonight to get to know each other which is why we are here to make sure your okay with that." I looked at him and he looked back and I knew he just wanted to be alone with me some more.

"I guess that's okay but I want her home by midnight and no later. I also expect for you to join us this next week one time for dinner so that I can get to know you better." With that he walked out of the room and turned on the TV in the living room.

I looked at Edward and he just smiled down at me and took my hand. We walked out of the house and he led me to my car and insisted on driving, which I eventually let him.

We arrived at a big house that was surround by woods and trees. Edward got out of the car to open my door for me. "Thank you." Was all I said.

He bent down and kissed me, but stopped himself before we got too far. He saw my pout and laughed. "Soon Bella, very soon. This is my house."

E.P.O.V.

Bella and I walked up the driveway and into the house. My whole family seemed to be there at the door besides Rosalie, but I didn't expect her to be there anyways.

Bella seemed nervous but happy. "Everyone this is Bella my girlfriend. Bella this is Carlise and Esme my adopted parents, Jasper and you already know Alice, and this is Emmett and of course the girl being a pain in the ass would be Rosalie." Everyone waved as I said their names and I heard Rose growl from upstairs but It was too low for Bella to hear.

"Hi, Its nice too meet you and you have an amazing home. I love it!" Esme beamed at Bella like she was the queen of the world.

"I'm glad you like it. Actually I'm the designer, that's what I do."

"Oh! Well you did an amazing job!"

"_Edward I love this girl! She's the sweetest thing and absolutely gorgeous. I'm so glad that you've found someone."_

Esme nodded to everyone and they all walked off leaving Bella and me alone. I decidedto take her up to my room and finish what we started.

"Come on where going to my room."

I led her up the three flights of steps to my room and opened the door. I was glad Esme had convinced me to go bed shopping with her yesterday.

I went to my stereo and put some music on. When I turned around Bella was laying on my bed looking at me with longing and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have her. I walked to the bed at my fastest human speed and laid beside her.

She turned her face towards mine and kissed me with so much passion. I kissed her back with everything in me and wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and tangling her fingers in my hair.

The smell of her blood was there but I wouldn't allow myself to hurt her and my sexual needs were stronger then my thirst.

I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she gladly opened. It felt so amazing to finally have my tongue in her mouth and I moaned in her mouth and she moaned as well.

My hands had somehow ended up under her shirt were I un-did her bra and made my way to the front of her body to put my hands on her ripe breast. She moaned again and deepened the kiss.

I broke the kiss and before she could protest took her shirt off with her bra and stared down and the big round mounds with the protruding nipples and took one in my mouth and sucked and nipped on it. Bella's hands tangled in my hair pulling me closer to her breast.

I moved to the other breast and gently massaged the other. When I had spent equal time on both I pulled my lips farther down her body until I got to her jeans but before I could unbutton them I heard Alice's thoughts "_Edward get down here now something is happening!!"_

"Edward!!" Esme yelled giving me an excuse to stop what me and Bella where doing. She quickly jumped up and pulled her clothes on. I grabbed her hand and dragged her down stairs to where the rest of the family was seated.

"Bella I need to ask you a question." I was confused on why Alice would want to talk to her but I let her speak. "Bella do you know Jacob Black?"

Bella looked surprised but nodded "Yes we've been best friends since I was two why?"

"Bella I need you to tell us everything you know about Jacob its extremely important. Any secrets any at all please you have to trust us!" Alice was blocking me from her thoughts and everyone looked just as confused as me.

Bella looked upset and unsure but I didn't know anything about this Jacob Black so I didn't know why she had reacted that way.

"Jacob told me about 2 years ago that he um is a um werewolf."

B.P.O.V.

Everyone turned to stare at me and Edward tensed beside me.

"What else Bella how close are you guys what has he told you about werewolves and everything?" Alice seemed anxious and I decided to tell her the truth.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning when I was last here when we first met when I was 3…." So I told them everything from the moment Billy and Jake walked through my dads door to overhearing my father and Billy speaking about me to Jacobs last visit.

"Oh yea he also mentioned something briefly about imprinting with me or something. I don't know. But that's it, that's everything hes ever told me!" Edwards eyes went wide when I mentioned the imprinting but I didn't know why.

"Bella are you sure he didn't say anything about you? Or a treaty?"

"He did react weird to me like I smelled bad to him or something and told me that I would understand in due time when something big happened in my life. He didn't say anything about a treaty."

"_Edward I think its time. You should do it she'll take it better from you." _

I nodded and turned to Bella.

"I'm going to tell you what we are and how that has to do with you and Jacob and also your…adoption." She looked up surprised at me when I mentioned the adoption and I took a deep breath.

"I'm not human none of us are. We're vampire but were different from most of our kind we're vegetarians, we don't feed off of humans. We were part of an experiments the 5 of us that ended wrong and we ended up killing our parents. We were supposed to be born human until our 18th birthdays and we weren't supposed to hurt our parents but we did. When the Volturri, like our government, released us into the care of Carlise and Esme we made them promise to never try the experiment again, they agreed but still wanted too. Alice's aunt and uncle Erica and Michael kept trying to see us before they released us and finally in desperation to get to Alice joined the Volturri. They agreed to the experiment about 19 years ago and the Volturri tried again but this time they succeeded. The child did not harm its parents and it was born human and still remains oblivious to their parentage or even that it will turn into a vampire on its 18th birthday. Bella that child is you. You are the sixth experiment and in less then 2 weeks on your birthday you will change and the Volturri will come looking for you. Billy Black could smell what you were when he first met you when you were three that's why he hated you because he had the vampire gene and could smell you. Jacob instantly liked you because he imprinted on you which means he loves you and always will. He was able to tell you about what he was after he changed because of this and the something big he was referring too would be you birthday. I don't know why Alice asked me to tell you now but I did. So Alice will you please explain to us now why exactly I had to explain to Bella just now what she is?"

Bella seemed stunned but not afraid or scared like I thought she would be. She looked at Alice waiting for her to go on.

A.P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Bella had taken the news so well I just stared at her for a few seconds then realized I had yet to explain.

"The reason being we violated the treaty, which says that we don't go near the Quililets reservation and they don't come here and start a war but that was only for when we lived here before. We weren't supposed to come back but we didn't think the werewolves would be here anymore. So they are on their way here oh Bella I can see the future which is how I know this but I can't see the wolves I just see our future going blank. But I do know that since Jacob imprinted on you I think you can stop him or hold of the war!"

Edward looked pained by me mentioning Jacob imprinting on Bella. She seemed to notice his pained expression and asked "What is imprinting exactly?"

Edward looked up at her and if he could cry he would have "It means you're his soul mate, his other half. Your meant for him and him alone. He'll be perfect for you." He started to get up when Bella grabbed his hand.

She looked murderous. "Edward Cullen!! If you think just because he or you say me and him imprinted that I'm just going to run out of this house into his arms and tell him I love him? Well you got another thing coming because I love you and I have NEVER thought as Jake as that way the 2 times I've seen him since I first met him he has tried to ask me out or something and I have shot him down both times! Now you sit your ass down so we can figure out how we can ether A) Make a different treaty with them or B) Hold them off long enough until my birthday so I can help fight!"

Edward sat down beside Bella looking dazed. "Good boy now I have an idea. You said your not aloud on their reservation because your vampires and we don't want to break the treaty early so why don't I go? I haven't changed yet and I know Jake would kill anyone if they so much as looked at me the wrong way. I might be able to talk to him tell him I'm happy here with you and that all I want is peace. I will ask him for a negotiation of the treaty and explain that you were unaware that they were still here and thought it ok to come back again. Also that you will leave right away and not bother them again. Sound good?"

"It sounds great Bella but you don't have to go to them they are already here!!" Alice practically yelled right before I heard growling from outside the house and everyone jumped up to form a circle around me.


	6. The wolves

Sorry everyone made some mistakes last chapter meant to say that Billy had the werewolf gene not vampire and the last paragrap

Sorry everyone made some mistakes last chapter meant to say that Billy had the werewolf gene not vampire and the last paragraph with everyone forming a circle was in Bella's POV so they weren't circling Alice that makes no sense so sorry!! Also sorry that I haven't updated for a while. We still have more boxes to go through, I get my furniture on Tuesday so I have to get everything out of my room for them and my dog is sick!! Also I've been given a story called Miracle only I wanted don't know if you guys started reading that story but its now mine and im changing the name. I've been working on that story for awhile and I actually have had this chapter written I just haven't gotten around to posting it yet. Anyways here's the next chapter and read my other story I haven't figured a name out but I will in the next few seconds when I post the first 2 chapters lol!

I don't own Twilight the book so let me cry!

Jacobs POV

I knew Bella had come back to Forks and that her birthday was coming soon but I hadn't gone to see her. I was scared to death because I had to tell her how I felt and explain the imprinting thing to her.

Charlie likes me so maybe she can move out of Charlie's and we can both look for an apartment and live together, then marry and maybe since she's a different type of vampire she can have children if not we can always adopt.

The pack was upset that I was going to go see Bella, but I didn't care I loved her and I needed to be with her.

When I reached the woods outside of Bella's house I changed back into my human form and threw on my jeans and T-shirt on then quickly ran up the steps to ring the doorbell.

Charlie answered the door looking very agitated and I remembered the game was on and was probably pissed because he was interrupted. Wonder why Bella didn't answer?

"Is Bella here? I've been meaning to come by and see her but I've been busy sorry to interrupt the game."

"No she's out on a date with her new boyfriend." I could tell that he was upset about this but I wondered who could that be I mean we were perfect for each other, made for one another.

"What's his name just curious?" I tried to sound casual but I could hear the jealousy ringing in my voice.

"Edward Cullen. If you don't mind Jake I would really like to get back to watch the game I'm sorry. If you want you could come in and wait I don't know when they will be back they left about 15 minutes ago."

"No thanks I'll come back this weekend. Tell Bella I came by."

With that I ran into the woods and when I wasn't visible anymore I changed into my wolf form, not even caring about my clothes.

"_Guy's you there?" _

"_Yes Jacob we're all here besides Seth and Leah. Sue insisted they have dinner with her tonight why do you need us?" _Sam's voice was clear in my head and I could see the others running about the woods doing the rounds and messing around.

"_Someone should get Seth and Leah. I want to attack the Cullen's. They have Bella and I don't know what they will tell her. I want to attack them now, I want Bella now!"_

Bella's POV

I pushed everyone aside and before they could stop me ran to the door and stepped outside.

There were wolves everywhere.

Jacob was standing to my left but he turned and ran into the woods with another wolf.

He came back clothed in nothing but gray sweat pants and the wolf fell back in his place.

"Bella we need to talk, now!" he seemed frustrated and his nose was winkled again.

"Yes Jake we do. But I'm not leaving from where I stand if you want privacy then the pack can leave and the Cullen's won't listen ether. Don't expect me to go off in the woods with you while the pack attack the Cullen's your wrong!"

"Fine! We can talk with everyone listening! Have they told you what you will become in a few days?"

"Yes and I'm okay with it. I have no problem becoming a vampire and living eternity with Edward and his family. They're my family now and you will NOT hurt them without hurting me!"

"Bella we won't hurt you. Just step aside and let us finish this so we can talk."

I laughed. Did he seriously think I would just let him try to kill them or they kill Jake? I didn't love Jake like that but he was my best friend and like a brother to me but Edward and the Cullen's meant more to me then Jake did and I wouldn't let him harm them.

"I'm not moving if you wish for me to let you in this house without me being killed then I suggest you wait a few days until I change so I can help them in the fight!" I planted my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"You don't know what you're asking for Bella. I love you, we can leave right now and move anywhere you want and live together. I won't be apart of the fight or anything. You just have to come down here with me and trust me." He held his hand out in front of him; like I would take it!

Edward's POV

Bella was being insane! Alice wouldn't let me go to her, she said that if Bella had any chance of stopping them for the time being or changing there mind completely then me going out there was jeopardizing any chance we had.

All I could do was listen to the conversation.

Jacob loved Bella and he honestly thought she would go with him and just leave us to die. Truth be told I thought she would go with him too.

I was so scared of losing my Bella! Jacob had imprinted on her, so he was perfect for her. She should be running into his arms and screaming about the big-bad vampires trying to make her think she didn't love him.

Bella stayed were she was on the porch, she honestly loved me! Dear God did I love her as well; she was my life, my everything.

Suddenly Alice got a strange look on her face, one she only gets when she's having a vision.

_Bella laying on my bed upstairs surrounded by all of us. She looked up straight into my eyes and smiled when I gasped; her eyes were bright red._

"Bella's going to change early! I just took the date that they put on her birth certificate as her actual birthday but its today. I'm so sorry Edward I didn't know if I ha-" she was cut off by Bella's scream. She wasn't just turning today; she was turning right now!

We quickly ran out of the house to see Jacob trying to approach Bella and the other wolves ran into the forest, besides one, and came back out dressed in sweat pants and lose jeans.

"Is she okay? What happening to her?" asked the oldest who with one quick scan of the packs minds found out his name was Sam and the pack leader.

"What have you done to her!?" Did Jacob think I was doing this to her?

"Nothing! We were off on her birthday by a few days. We went by the birth certificate and not thinking that it would actually be a few days before that date!" Alice practically screamed at them.

"So…she's making the change…like now?"

"YES!" That was the first word Bella had even spoken. I looked down at her and her face was twisted in pain, with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Carlisle when will it be over?" I heard the desperation in my voice.

"If the experiment went completely right, like it has so far, then she should be completely changed in three hours." He seemed so calm while he was checking Bella's pulse and eyes.

"WHAT EXPERIMENT!!" I looked up to see that Jake had been the one who spoke but the whole pack would have said the same thing if Jacob hadn't said anything.

"A little over a 100 years ago our government, the Volturri, decided to do an experiment with five vampire couples. They wanted to be able to make more vampires with less pain and without biting anyone. They succeeded part of the way. The five couples became pregnant, but when they gave birth it went horribly wrong and the offspring ended up killing their parents to survive right after birth. We still haven't forgiven ourselves even though we know it's not our fault. Our parents didn't even know what the Volturri wanted to do with their children; they were just desperate to have them so they accepted without thinking of the consequences.

" Once we were all born the Volturri took us in because they didn't trust anyone else to take care of us. They were upset because they had failed the experiment we were supposed to be born human and then on our 18th birthdays we were supposed to fully change then but instead we were born as vampires.

" Alice's aunt and uncle wanted to adopt Alice but the Volturri wouldn't let them. They kept coming back and finally when we were 12 they joined the Volturri and saw us sometimes but not a lot. When we were released to Carlisle and Esme her aunt and uncle couldn't have her because they were part of the Volturri then and they wouldn't allow them so Alice went with us.

"Before we left we made them promise to not try the experiment again. They didn't listen. Alice had a vision some years back about another experiment but this one succeeded. Its Bella. She didn't kill her parents when she was born and she has been human up to this moment. When her parents figured out what the Volturri wanted Bella for her mother ran away to Forks and gave birth. She didn't want to say goodbye to Bella so she kept her for a week and a half then took her to the hospital and claimed she had given birth to her the day before and couldn't handle her baby. So we had nothing to do with it. We tried to make sure this didn't happen again but it did and rather you like it or not Bella is somewhat glad too. She loves me and I love her I would have probably changed her sooner or later if she wasn't changing on her own."

"That explains why she's changing now without a bite or anything! We were wondering what was going on with her since I was young my father has hated her and when I changed and found out because she was a vampire but wasn't at the same time we were wondering how that was possible. Now we know."

"Look we didn't know that you guys would still be here. We thought the werewolves had died long ago. That's the only reason we came here. We'll leave as soon as Bella wakes up and says bye to Charlie, then we'll be gone. We just want peace and if you had spoken to Bella she would have told you the same thing. Please."

"We don't want any trouble ether. Not that I don't believe you we need to hear it from Bella that this is what she wants. Meet us at the border right before dawn and if she says yes and agrees to not bite or kill any humans and she seems happy we'll make a new treaty, but you must never come back. We will be watching you and if she kills or bites we start the war. Understood?" Jake looked like he was going to strangle Sam but remained where he was standing, just shaking.

"Yes we understand." We all nodded agreeing with Carlisle and the wolves walked back into the forest.

I swooped down and picked Bella up then ran at vampire speed to my bedroom and laid her gently down on the bed. I kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips.

I got up quickly and ran to my closet grabbing a bag, two blankets, an extra pair of clothes for me and one of my shirts for Bella then stuffed all the items into the bag.

When Bella woke up I was taking her hunting and when she was finished I would take her to my meadow and make it our meadow by making love to her there for the first time.


	7. hunt and something else

Bella's POV

**Sorry I haven't updated I had writers block for this chapter and im working on the next already so sorry! Had an idea for another story ill write the idea at the end of this chapter!! Sorry again please forgive me **

**I don't own twilight so leave me alone to cry!**

Bella's POV

Thump

That was the sound of my last heartbeat and the last of my pain. I opened my eyes to see Edward's looking back.

"Hey there. You okay?" I gave him a smile to calm him down; his hair looked even more of a mess, probably because he had run his hands through it over and over again.

"Yea I'm fine. How bout you?" He seemed to have calmed down a bit so I glanced around and saw the whole family looking at us.

I sat up and smiled at everyone and they all congratulated me on becoming part of the family then left.

Rosalie stayed behind a moment longer looking down at the floor.

"I really am glad that your part of the family we all have someone to love and someone to help us get through this life but Edward didn't. I'm sorry about how I acted before its just you were human and everything went right for you and I guess I was just jealous but I'm really happy you're here for Edward and as soon as you can go around humans I want to make it up to you and take you shopping or something."

"Thank you Rosalie. I'll take you up on that offer." She looked up at me and smiled then left Edward and I alone.

"I have a surprise for you after we hunt. So lets go." He smiled and held out his hand.

As soon as I touched it I started hearing a voice inside my head. "_We need to go. Now! I'm not just hungry for blood at the moment. As soon as we're done I get to have my way with her then I'll ask her to marry me. I hope she says yes!"_

"Edward Cullen! Do you plan on having your way with me once were done feeding?"

He looked shocked and nodded. "Wait you can hear my thoughts?" He pulled his hand away and I heard nothing this time.

"No only when your touching my hand." Edward grabbed my hand again and his voice flooded through my head.

"_Bella can you hear me?" _

"_Yes" _

" _I couldn't read your mind before and I still can't only when were touching I think that could be part of your power is you can read my mind. Can you read the others?" _I tried and heard nothing from the others only Edward's. I shook my head.

"_I think its because we have some type of connection and Its so strong we can communicate through our minds." _

"_Edward can we please go hunting now? I'm not thirsty but I can't wait for afterwards!!" _

Before I knew it we were running hand in hand.

I started to smell something amazing and asked Edward through my mind what it was.

"_Mountain Lion actually that's my favorite." _ We stopped running and came up behind 2 mountain lions on a cliff. Silently I pounced on the one closest to me and broke its neck.

It's blood flowed through my mouth and it tasted unlike anything else in the world. When I was done I turned to Edward who had just finished as well.

He had some blood left on his mouth and when he lifted his hand to wipe it off I ran up to him and licked it off.

Edward's eyes turned black and that's all it took for me to start kissing him furiously.

I wanted him and I had waited all damn day to have him. In some part in my mind I remembered we really had only knew each other for one day and we were already having sex.

Edward pulled away and I looked at him like he was stupid! How dare he pull away I wanted him NOW!

He took a step back then looked really confused at me before he pulled me into his arms and started kissing me again.

Now I was confused why did he pull away in the first place. I broke the kiss off and repeated the question in my head.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise. Please don't do whatever you did again because I don't want to do that up here. Really Bella on a mountain cliff?"

"_Sorry It's just I've been waiting all day long to jump you and I got a little impatient. I wasn't projecting my thoughts so what do you mean don't do whatever I did. I didn't do anything!" _

"_Yes you did. It must be one of you powers to change peoples emotions. You sent a surge of lust to me and I wasn't able to control myself."_

We had been running the whole time during the conversation and we stopped in front the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

It was a meadow.

I come here all the time just to think and the first time Alice saw you in a vision with us together I came here to think.

I looked around again and the sun was shining in the mid day light. Edward took my hand and pulled me to the center and we started shining like diamonds.

He laid me on the grass and lay on top of me, keeping most of his weight off.

I pulled his face down to mine and started kissing him passionately then I had an idea I remembered what he said before about me throwing lust at him and I tried again.

A second later my clothes were gone along with Edwards and I laughed it had worked.

You did it again that's not nice. I kissed him and again. Okay it can be nice.

I laughed again but he kissed me and his tongue went into my mouth and I moaned. I pushed him off of me and straddled him.

Edward picked me up then plopped me back down again and at first I wondered why but then when I fell on him again and he slid easily in me I got the picture.

I pushed out of him then back in and felt the most amazing sensation go through me. I started going faster and Edward took a breast in his mouth.

Then I felt this coiling in my stomach that I had never felt before and all I wanted to do was release it.

Edward had stopped sucking on my breast and put his hands on my waist with his eyes closed helping me move in and out.

Finally there was an explosion in my body and I cried out with Edward right along with me.

I couldn't believe that I used to think sex was disgusting.

I got off of Edward and laid beside him. I didn't know how but somehow we were now on a blanket.

This had been the most amazing day of my life, by far.

**Okay again sorry I haven't updated in awhile but its still real busy here and I just got my school stuff ready and my dog went to the vet she has heartworms!! She could die but I hope she doesn't. Anyway the new story idea I have has no name so PLEASE help me come up with one I think ill write it even if people don't want me too but still give me suggestions I think ill finish 1 of my stories first but I might start working on it anyways here is the idea**

**Bella Swan just turned 17 and graduated top in her class at…..spy school! Her first mission as a spy is to move in with her dad and spy on the Cullen's. But soon instead of spying and probably killing them, she's protecting them. Cullen's are vampires and Bella is human. **

**Seriously Edward said that the FBI had been after them before in the first book and come on they all use the same names everywhere do you seriously think that no one would notice 7 people the same age and the same name only in the north!! Someone would notice trust me that's just unrealistic so I thought about that anyways what do you think. I'll still write the story but it would be nice for idea's and a name!**


	8. human and explanation

I do not own twilight so leave me alone also I'm updating early and hopefully I will update the next chapter early as well bec I do not own twilight so leave me alone also I'm updating early and hopefully I will update the next chapter early as well because I took so long to update before so sorry again! Also please tell your friends about this story if you like it because I really, really LOVE reviews they make me cry because I'm so happy lol anyways here's the chapter hope you enjoy

BPOV

Edward and I were just laying on a blanket trying to calm our breathing.

I had never felt so happy in all my life and I couldn't wait to spend eternity with Edward.

"We should head back soon. The family will get worried soon." Edward turned to me, eyes wide, mouth agape, looking terrified.

"WHAT!" I started laughing but was cut short by Edward's fierce lips on mine. I was just about to get carried away when he pulled back. " We just had sex for the first time and all you have to say is that? Hell no!" With that he slid gracefully into me again causing me to moan his name.

Our first time had been fierce, fast, and wild but this time was completely different.

He savored me and tasted everywhere he could read.

After we were done we quickly dressed.

" I can't believe that I'm a vampire. It just hasn't sunk in yet. Did that happen to you when you were first changed?"

I looked at Edward and he was laughing trying hard to keep it from me. "Well yeah I couldn't believe it at first. Even after my first hunt with Carlisle I kept thinking that I felt the same as before but then after a few days I started to notice my body HAD changed that my muscles felt different and if I didn't run fast that my legs felt weird. That's when it really started to sink in."

We decided to walk instead of run so we could spend more time together.

Then I smelt something. The most horrible smell I had EVER smelled.

I wanted to run away from the smell but Edward held me back. He had his hands wrapped around me and I was trying to fight him off to get away from the smell, I felt like I was going to puke even though I knew I couldn't unless I ate human food.

"Let go of me!" I snarled at Edward, he just held on to my tighter.

That's when I remembered what Carlisle said that I would have more strength then regular vampires because I was a newborn.

I tried with all my strength to get away from Edward and the smell and finally I tore away and ran as fast as I could away from the smell.

"EWWW!" I screamed and to my surprise I threw up blood.

Edward was at my side holding on to me again but this time not tight just comforting.

I looked up after I was done puking and he looked really confused.

"Why did you hold me back? The smell was making me sick!!" I couldn't understand why he would make me smell that awful smell.

"Bella…are you saying that smell disgusted you?" He looked really confused now.

"Yes why do you think I just threw up!? And all you did was hold me there so I was stuck smelling it!! You idiot."

Edward looked stunned while I was yelling at him and I instantly felt bad for yelling. "I'm sorry for yelling but the smell was horrible and you just held me there. Didn't you smell how bad it was?" Now I was confused hadn't he smelt it?

"Yes I smelt it but Bella that was a human."

"That's impossible! I'm supposed to like human blood. Seriously what was it?"

"Seriously Bella that was a human. That why I held onto you. I thought you were trying to run to the human and kill it. I'm sorry I didn't know that you wanted to run away."

I reached up and kissed him.

"I love you Edward. I'm truly sorry that I yelled at you. So apparently I don't like human blood."

"Yeah. We'll have to speak to Carlisle about it. You probably need to hunt again because you just threw up your food." He laughed and we ran back to where we were before and fortunately there was a few mountain lions.

When we got back home everyone was there waiting for us.

"So how was it?" Of course Emmett wanted to know if I had fun, the loser.

"I had fun of course." I kept it simple.

"Which part the hunting or afterwards? We could hear you guys all the way over hear and how far away were you guys?" Emmett smirked while Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Afterwards was better Emmett and I'm sorry that your upset that we're louder then you and Rose. We all know you proud of yourselves for being loud." I couldn't help but say it. I must have more confidence as a vampire.

Everyone started laughing so hard. Alice and Edward were on the floor and jasper was hitting the wall. Emmett and Rose looked horrified and if they could blush they would.

After we settled down Edward told everyone that he wanted a family meeting in the living room.

Edward sat beside me on the love seat and everyone else sat beside their mate.

"We ran into a human on the way back." Everyone gasped.

"Edward how could you be so stupid! You should have been more careful please say that it was only one because we can't have too many deaths around forks!" Carlisle had so much trust in me that's great.

"Thanks Carlisle for having so much trust in me. Just so you know the smell disgusted me and I ended up throwing up what I had hunted earlier!" I stood up and walked out of the house.

I could still hear everyone inside gasp at my outburst. I sat down on the front steps so I was alone but I could still hear them if I wanted too.

After a few minutes everyone started talking again. "Thanks Carlisle!" Edward said sarcastically and ran out the door and sat beside me on the steps.

He took me in his arms and kissed my head.

"Sorry I yelled back there. I just thought that they wouldn't jump to conclusions!"

"Its okay Bella. No one blames you. Please come back inside. Everyone wants to know exactly what happened." I nodded and kissed him on the lips.

We got back into the house and everyone looked up. "I'm sorry Bella its just most newborns would have killed the human. Your special and I'm sorry that I assumed before asking." I hugged Carlisle and told him it was okay.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Jasper.

We explained what happened and everyone was silent afterwards.

Jasper was the first to speak "wow" was all he could say.

"Well didn't you say that when you where human that you didn't like the smell of blood that it would make you sick?" I nodded. "Well I think that trait was so strong that as a vampire you carried it with you and now its stronger as well because your senses are intensified."

"Well does that mean I can continue going to school and everything?"

"Yes I think so. But I want to make sure so call your father and tell him that you met Alice at school and that we asked you to stay the night with her because we're leaving to go on a camping trip and Alice decided she doesn't want to go. Ask him to stay the weekend. We'll go to Port Angles tomorrow and see how you do and if you do good with humans we'll go to Seattle on Sunday then if that goes good then school on Monday. Sound good?"

"Yes. Thank you Carlisle. I'll call Charlie now."


	9. AN IM SO SORRY!

Sorry everyone!! I haven't updated in a while because first my computer stopped working cuz my charger like broke then i used my moms computer to update but i had to rewrite every chapter but of course a few days later the internet turned off!! I'm able to get on my cell phone and also on the school computers but i have to type the chapters then upload them and i don't have enough time during lunch and i can't do that on my phone it won't let me so i have to wait for a day my mom is off work and that she will take me to the library then i will spend the whole day giving you guys chapters!! so that is the bad new the good news is i acutally have already finished writing the sixth experiment and im curently working on finishing two miracles and i have writen a short story and a one shot that goes with the story i told you guys about bella being a spy and sent to observe the cullens but yea that story is almost done too so when i get the time to go to the library i will or when my computer gets fixed and the internet starts working again ill be able to update fast so im really sorry that i haven't told you guys sooner but i can only get on the computer for so long and i don't have much time with school and homework see im in an AP history class and let me tell you i have ALOT of homework then i have have midterms tomorrow(friday) and monday because my school is stupid and it has 4 classes first semester and 4 the next so i have midterms sooner but whatever i think it takes off the work load. See the bell is about to ring so i can't tell you guys anymore just know that i have NOT abondoned ether story and that while i can't update i am finishing them up so that when i get the chance i can!!


	10. IM BACK

Ok guys im seriously really sorry!!!! I just got a new computer cord like an hour ago and its still screwed up! but as soon as im done writing this i will be updating both my stories and i will be updating fast not a chapter a week or something i mean im updating like crazy to finish these two stories so i can start uploading my other ones i have now a total of over 10 stories that i have written in this past year while waiting for my mom to get me a new cord or computer today is also the first day of my summer vacation so i don't have to work around school expect an update tonight on both my stories. i will spend the majority of tonight typing so hopefully these stories will be finished and ill make a poll for people to decided what story they want next. i will be uploading 2 or 3 stories imediatly after im done with these two only because they are complete and i don't have to worry about actually writing them and putting one story up that i have not finished and that one will be the one you guys choose! so i gotta go and type the next chapters for you guys and upload them hopefully some of you guys are still here and waiting!!!


	11. chapter 9

I do not own Twilight

**See told you guys I was back and I kept my promise that I would eventually update so that you guys know there's only like 5 chapters left after this one including the epilogue then there will be a sequel unfortunately I have not started writing that one but I've planned it out in my mind so here's the next chapter and I will tell you that she DOES meet her true parents I know some of you guys didn't want to know and im sorry but in one of the reviews someone asked me that question I am not answering any more though I gave enough away. **

BPOV

Everything was set, I was staying with the Cullen's for the weekend and Carlisle talked to the school while I was changing and said that I was helping him at the hospital and everyone believed him!

I was ecstatic to spend the whole weekend with Edward. He even bought a bed while I was human.

Alice wanted everyone to watch a movie so we had a movie night.

Emmett picked mission impossible II and everyone just agreed.

The part where the bad guy was beating the life out of the good guy came on and I always hated that part. I wished that it would just go away.

Everyone groaned and I opened my eyes the movie had fast forwarded past the beating up part.

I was stunned because I had just wished that it would go away.

I wished that the TV would just turn off and I heard Emmett yell "What the hell!" and I opened my eyes to the TV's blank screen. I wished for it to turn back on and it turned on again.

"What's happening?!" Emmett looked ready to kill someone and everyone was getting up and looking for the source. I just sat there staring blankly at the TV wondering how I had done it.

"Bella are you okay?" Of course Edward would know something was up.

Everyone was staring at me now and I decided to say the words out load. "I wish the TV would turn off again." And it turned off.

Everyone looked stunned. "Bella did you do that?" Carlisle was kneeling in front of me and Edward was sitting beside me.

"Yes it got to the beating up part and I always hated it so I wished it would just go away and it did then I got curious and wished the TV to turn off, that's when I realized it really was me."

"Bella. Wish for something else. Anything and don't tell us."

I closed me eyes and wished that I could hear Edwards thoughts.

God Bella is so beautiful. Stop that Edward she's working on her power! God what has she done to me all I think about now is having sex with her.

I started busting out laughing. Edwards thoughts were priceless. The way he thought was so weird he was thinking about me and that was his dominant thoughts but also a part of his brain was worried about me and another part was telling him that he wasn't really thirsty but a little.

Everyone was looking at me weird so I decided to tell them what had happened. "I wished I could hear Edwards thoughts." I started laughing again and Edward looked horrified. Emmett started cracking up first then everyone followed along besides Edward who still looked horrified.

"What was he thinking?" said Emmett.

"Some naughty stuff about me." Everyone was laughing again.

"Bella can you try reading my thoughts now?" asked Carlisle.

I wished I could read his thoughts.

This is extraordinary. My guess is Bella gets whatever she wishes for. I bet if she wished to have mind reading as her power she could have it all the time and it wouldn't turn off unless she wished it too. She could have any power she wants.

"You really think so Carlisle?" asked me and Edward at the same time which made everyone laugh again.

"I believe that Bella can wish for anything she wants and her mind gives it to her. If she wants to wish for Edwards power or Jasper's or Alice she'll get it. If she want to become invisible she can do it. That's my guess at least. Bella can you wish to be invisible I want to try this out?"

I wished I was invisible and everyone gasped.

"Bella" said Carlisle. "We can't see you right now so could you wish to become visible again then try wishing for a million dollars. I'm just curious." I did what he said and I became visible again but nothing happened when I wished for the money.

"So this really only works with certain things. Things only to do with your body and not objects."

A thought hit me and I started to understand. When Edward and I were in the woods and he stopped kissing me and I got mad and wanted him SO badly then all of a sudden he was kissing me again. That was Jasper's power I had done it without even thinking because I wanted him so much.

I wished that Edward would want me to badly that he would just run me upstairs and have his way with me.

The next moment I wasn't sitting on the couch anymore I was cradled in Edwards arms while he was running up the stairs.

I couldn't help but laugh.

**Review also one of my favorite stories is going for an award and voting is tomorrow which is why im updating today! The story name is Child of the Night and its AMAZING really! Even if you don't vote at the awards at least look up the story and another good story im in the mist of reading is called A World without Sound which is pretty good as well!**


End file.
